In general, a vehicle runs on a road by using a motor, such as an engine installed in a vehicle body, as a power source. A vehicle is an apparatus for carrying persons or goods or performing various tasks. The driver of a vehicle safely drives the vehicle while watching a driving direction.
In a common vehicle 10, however, as shown in FIG. 1, a blind spot 20 is formed because a front portion near the vehicle 10 does not fall within a field of view of a driver due to the front portion in which an engine necessary to drive the vehicle 10 is installed. Furthermore, a blind spot 30 that partially limits a field of view of the rear is formed due to a trunk formed in the rear portion of the vehicle 10, and blind spots 40 that partially limit fields of view of the sides are formed due to the doors of the vehicle.
The blind spots 20, 30, and 40 refer to areas located at angles where things are not seed by an eye. If fields of view of the front and rear of a driver are limited by part of the vehicle body of the vehicle, there is no problem due to an obstacle in driving when the driver drives the vehicle on a road having extensive front views. However, the driver feels difficult to secure a field of view and to park the vehicle if obstacles are located in the blind spots because several obstacles are present in the surroundings of the vehicle 10.
Furthermore, a driver who is not accustomed to parking can hit an obstacle hidden in the front or rear of a vehicle when parking the vehicle. Even a driver who is accustomed to parking can park his vehicle while raising his head and watching the front and rear portions of a vehicle in order to avoid hidden obstacles, but there is a problem in that parking is very difficult because only a partial field of view is secured.
Furthermore, although a driver already recognizes that an obstacle is present in the front or rear of a vehicle, there is a problem in that the driver can hit the obstacle because he does not temporarily remember the obstacle when the driver focuses on driving or parking.